rugrats_toyboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rugrats Movie
The Rugrats Movie is a 1998 American animated adventure comedy film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series Rugrats. It was directed by Igor Kovalyov and Norton Virgien and written by David N. Weiss & J. David Stem. The film introduced Tommy Pickles' baby brother Dil Pickles, who appeared on the original series the next year. The events of the film take place before the sixth season of Rugrats. Plot Didi Pickles is pregnant with a second baby, which she believes it will be a girl while everyone else believes it will be a boy. Didi goes into labor during her baby shower (with it indirectly being caused by a loud sour note sung by Angelica as she attempts to outperform Susie at karaoke) and her friends rush her to hospital. While this is happening, the kids crawl off and explore a nursery area before being found by the other parents. When the baby is finally born after a montage of past lives, it is turns out to a boy and they name him Dil. Dil quickly becomes a very spoiled and naughty baby: he cries non-stop every day, keeps all of the toys for himself, and refuses to share with Tommy. After a fight between Tommy and Dil over Tommy's teddy bear, their father, Stu has a conversation with him about being a big brother and the responsibility he now has, assuring him that one day he will be happy to have Dil as his little brother. He also gives Tommy a locket with a picture of Tommy and Dil taped together and a watch inside. Tommy, not understanding what responsibility is, calls the watch his "sponsitility". One day, after Dil pushes the other babies too far, they decide to take him back to the hospital in spite of Tommy's disapproval. To return Dil to the hospital, the babies end up driving recklessly through the streets in a Reptar wagon which Stu had built for a contest. Along the way, Dil had secretly stolen Angelica's precious Cynthia doll, which she finds out and takes the family dog Spike out on a mission to find the babies and retrieve her toy. After a long ride, the babies somehow crash in the woods, where they realize that they are lost. They spot a ranger's cabin in the distance and believe that a "lizard" (a mispronunciation of "wizard") lives, and decide to go there, believing that it can take them home thanks to a bedtime story that Didi was telling Tommy earlier. After the group encounter a gang of runaway circus monkeys who also crashed in the woods during a train accident when they got separated from their circus owners, Dil is taken away by them. Tommy vows to find Dil by himself after Chuckie, Phil and Lil disown him and agree that they are better off without him. Meanwhile, the babies' parents find out that their children are missing and try to find them. However, it quickly becomes a media sensation with numerous news reporters constantly asking the adults questions. Rex Pester, the most obnoxious of all the news reporters, even intentionally enrages Stu's brother Drew into attacking Stu by telling him that Stu lost Angelica. That night, Tommy finally finds Dil during a thunderstorm and are forced to take shelter under a tree. As Tommy struggles to take care of him, Dil selfishly drinks all of the milk and keeps the large blanket for himself, causing a fight between the two boys which leads to the blanket tearing in half and Tommy falling into a puddle of mud. Having had enough of Dil's bratty behavior, Tommy finally snaps and attempts to pour banana food on Dil so that the monkeys can take him away again, but pauses when Dil shows genuine fear and remorse in the face of both Tommy's rage and the storm's lightning and thunder. Tommy calms down and reconciles with Dil before the two sleep peacefully, sharing the two halves of the blanket to keep warm. The next day, the other babies, having had a change of heart over abandoning Tommy, find him and Dil and rescue them from the monkeys. After running into Angelica and Spike, they make their way to the "lizard", while being chased by the monkeys. While on a bridge, the monkeys corner them, but then suddenly retreat in terror, and the babies find themselves confronted by Scar Snout, a vicious wolf who had been hunting them since they first crashed in the woods. As Scar Snout prepares to attack the babies, Spike intervenes and fights the wolf until he is knocked off the bridge. Before Scar Snout can kill Spike, Angelica distracts the wolf by blowing a raspberry, allowing Spike to bite Scar Snout's tail and drag him toward a small hole of the bridge, causing both of them to fall off to their presumed deaths. Meanwhile, Stu, who has been looking for the babies via a Pteranodon-like aircraft he made, finally finds them, but crash lands into the ranger's cabin. Thinking Stu is the "lizard," the babies wish for Spike back instead of going home. However, Stu falls through the bridge and finds Spike, who had survived the fall by landing on a strut of the bridge. The babies are then reunited with their families with the help of one of the rangers while the monkeys are also reunited with their circus owners. The monkeys then proceed to attack Pester as he tries to hijack the media coverage for himself, much to Betty and Charlotte's amusement. The families eventually return home, and the babies accept Dil as a new member of the group after he assists them in getting an ice cream sundae from the top shelf of the refrigerator. Later, Grandpa Lou is sleeping in the Reptar wagon, but the family goat from earlier accidentally kicks it, sending him down the streets, causing the goat to chase after Lou and presumably leading into another adventure. Category:Rugrats Wiki Category:Movies